LatAmGladis: Otra Cosa Es Con Guitarra
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: In an attempt to cheer up Lion's Edge on his birthday, Jean, Aqua and the rest of the LatAm Brigade and the Gladis Liberatiis try to cheer him up, not only while also celebrating Chile's National Day. Disastrous things may happen too.


**Prologue**

_**Juuban, Japan. 10:49. **_

_**14th September.**_

Juuban is a place like anything in Japan. People walking in the streets, going to work, having fun, spending time with friends.

However, unknown to the world, under the city, there are underground tunnels that connect each other, and no soul could ever step in places like these. The only thing you could hear are water drops falling from the ceiling.

But, however, there's someone lurking into the deep of these tunnels.

This was no one else than Lion's Edge. Member of the Fanfic Author Fighters and leader of the Gladiis Liberatis. And these tunnels only head to their HQ. He's a half-leonine, a race of lion-like people.

Edge was just resting his back on a wall, as he sighs in sorrow. It was like something was aching him for a very long time. It wasn't a scar on his face that could come from a lethal battle, nor was a wound.

_"...Mother..."_

It was his past.

His mother was executed the day of his birthday, after he unleashed out his Wild Essence. This made his restraint charm get broke and as a result, he showed parts of his leonine heritage, thus he was quickly branded as a half-blood. The blame falled over his mother, and for that, her punishment was death.

Edge couldn't bear the fact that the day he was born it was also the day when the woman who gave life to him was taken away, by the cruelty of an empire.

"Edge!" shouted a female voice as it echoed through the empty silence of the tunnels. It was a 18-year old girl, with short blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a strange kind of clothing. Her arms were covered by white cloth sleeves, while the rest of her body was covered with a blue/black collar top, black shorts, black long stocks that only arrived at her knees, black boots with a silver design that looked like a hook.

This was Aqua, the second-in-command of the Gladiis Liberatis and Edge's "not-girlfriend."

"Edge, what are you doing alone here!" asked Aqua desperately. "Are you remembering again your mother?"

The half-leonine warrior, realizing that Aqua will try everything to reason with him, just sighs and walks away. He didn't want to talk this with nobody, not even a member of his solo team.

"Look, i understand that the day of your birthday is not a good time for you since she was killed for your half-blood heritage, but have in mind that it should be a day to have fun and remember the good things you have too!" protested Aqua in disbelief.

"She was taken away..." whispered Edge. "Because of me, so that. It was my fault, i should have never let my Wild Essence and show my leonine part of me."

Edge clenched his fist as he uttered his most hurting words.

"I murdered my mother and murderers do not deserve to be celebrated."

Aqua gasped as his friend wanderered slowy, into the darkness. Then she fell into her knees, confusion and sorrow were floating inside her heart. She wanted to help Edge to forget the bad things about him.

_**Cajón del Maipo, near Santiago, Chile. 11:16.**_

Under the stones and dirt of this land, there was the LatAm Brigade HQ. The team, spearheaded by Jean Kazuhiza, member of the Fanfic Author Fighters, was in a very good mood. As he was overlooking his teammates, decorating the entire base for one special day.

Then, a anthropomorphic blue-jay came in with a box, with many decorations inside it. It was Mordecai, the team's resident Death-Kwondo Fighter and his Pilot.

"Dude, where i should put these things?" asked Mordecai to Jean.

"Put it on the table for the moment, Mordy." ordered Jean. "We'll start to put it when the time comes."

Meanwhile, Assurancetourix, the team's bard was taking out a Charango. As he took it, he started to sing from a music sheet, not only with notes, but lyrics included.

_Dejame que te llame, la consenti..._

However, his singing was interrupted by Buck Tuddrusel, the Marksman of the LatAm Brigade. He grabbed Assurancetourix by his neck, as he was infamous by his horrible singing, though other people likes it.

"I don't to hear you sing, not in these parties!" bellowed Buck as he squeezed Assurancetourix by his neck. His face went blue. Now, everything could descent in chaos until...

"INCOMING MESSAGE" said the computer voice from the communication device. A words appeared on it's screen. This called enough the attention of the members.

**MESSAGE INDENTIFIED.**

**GLADIS LIBERATIIS.**

Then, the screen shows up Aqua, as static appeared at first, but then the transmission was stabilized.

"LatAm Brigade, can you hear me?" asked Aqua as Jean looked at her.

"Yes, i can hear you" replied Jean. "And you must be Aqua, Edge spoke to me about you a few dozen times."

"Then you're Jean Kazuhiza" said Aqua in a deducting tone.

"Precisely." said Jean agreeingly. "Anyway, what's the reason of your call?"

"It's Edge, don't know if you can help him." said Aqua in a worried tone. "We, the members of the Gladis Liberatiis, want to celebrate his birthday that comes in a few days away."

"If you want to do it, what's the problem?" asked Jean.

"His mother was killed the day he released his Wild Essence, and revealed his condition as a half-leonine" responded sadly Aqua. "And that was on his birthday."

Upon hearing that, Jean looked a kind of confused as he put his fist on his chin. "Now i see... look i don't know how to handle properly personal things like these, but i don't mess with personal problems like that, it's bad manners-"

"I know, but we need to help him forget the bad things about him, and celebrate the good things of him!" snapped Aqua. "His birthday is on September 18 and..."

"SEPTEMBER 18?!" said Jean interrupting Aqua, he looked on the decorations. Then he turned back to Aqua. "Wait, i have an idea!"

"What is it?" she asked quizically.

"September 18 is the day where my home country, Chile, celebrates it's indepedence from the Spanish yoke" explained Jean. "Being the day the same as Edge's birthday, i have a suggestion..."

Jean extended his arms to both sides as he shouted. **"COME TO CHILE WITH EDGE AND THE REST OF YOUR TEAM!"**

"Chile? You mean vacation?" asked Aqua.

**"YES, I MEAN VACATION!"** said Jean. "Your friends will have fun, we'll have food, parties, drinking, dancing, you name it! You'll have a good time and Edge will forget those pains and have fun!"

**"That's great!"** said Aqua. "Thanks for the suggestion, Jean. I'll buy the tickets to Chile right away!"

With that being said, the communication went out. Then, Jean he turned to his friends.

"Amigos, let's call the rest of the team and tell 'em to join us!" ordered Jean happily. "Let the **OPERATION LEONINE TRICOLOUR PARTY** begin!"

"We are we going?" asked Assurancetourix.

"We go to Santiago!" shouted Jean.


End file.
